Absurda Oscuridad
by Camy MASTER
Summary: Estaba cansado de sentir tanto dolor y sufrimiento por ese triste amor no correspondido, así que ahora lo único que podía hacer era quitarse ese peso de encima. Y la única manera de hacer eso, era terminando con lo que empezó. Drabble/One-shot MiSora (Utaites; Mi-chanxSoraru) Shonen-ai.


_Drabble: Mi-chanxSoraru._

_**Los Utaites no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Su vista se nublo y todo se había puesto oscuro. Ya no podía diferenciar el sueño de la realidad. ¿Siquiera tenía sentido hacerlo? Si su sueño era muchísimo mejor que su triste realidad.

Ya no lo soportaba, verdaderamente no podía mas con eso. La impotencia de no poder decirle lo que sentía, los celos de verlo hablando con otra persona, aunque esta no fuera nada especial, la rabia de sentir como no le prestaba la suficiente atención, la sensación de amar y lamentablemente, no ser correspondido.

_Ambos somos hombres. ¿Cómo puede ser nuestro amor posible? Esa es la cuestión, no puede serlo._

En realidad no lo sabía. Era demasiado cobarde para aflorar sus sentimientos y decirlos en voz alta. Solo su mejor amiga sabía lo que él sentía y a pesar de que ella le había dicho muchísimas veces que se lo dijera de una maldita vez, su miedo a ser rechazado le había consumido por completo.

Su mente andaba por las nubes, mientras se deleitaba en sus vanas fantasías, soñando con que algún día se hicieran realidad. Pero aunque lo soñara y deseara una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, no pasaría. Porque ese amor simplemente no podía ser ¿verdad?

Él pensaba que así era y la rabia de ser tan cobarde le hacía arder en furia. Si tan solo pudiera decir aquellas dos palabras todo daría un giro de 180º. Pero por más de que lo intentara, cada vez que le veía a los ojos, esos perfectos ojos marrones que le miraban con **Profundidad, **su cuerpo temblaba, las manos le sudaban, tartamudeaba o mejor dicho se quedaba sin habla y un leve sonrojo atacaba sus mejillas al instante. Entonces, desviaba la mirada, notoriamente nervioso, y con su furia interna a punto de estallar, por no poder ni siquiera articular una estúpida palabra como 'Hola' o 'Buenos días', u otras palabras que cualquier persona cuerda y estable podría pronunciar.

Pero él no podía. Nunca en su vida, había sido así con las personas. Por lo general era amable, bondadoso y divertido. Reía, sonreía y cantaba casi todo el tiempo, salía con sus amigos y se divertía, entre chistes, risas y comentarios tontos. La pasaba realmente bien. Pero ahora ese sentimiento le había aislado casi por completo de todos sus amigos, y si tuviera familia, de seguro que de ella también. Con el castaño, sin embargo, era distinto. Si bien se había vuelto raro cuando estaba con él, aún le hablaba y a veces sonreía. Aunque en el fondo le dolía tener que fingir bienestar solo por él. No quería que se preocupara, puesto que eran amigos y seguro lo haría, encima de interrogarle por el motivo, el cual obviamente no le diría.

Y todo empeoro ese día, que había comenzado como cualquier otro. Soraru había visto llegar a Mi-chan al trabajo que compartían, como un día cualquiera. Si, lo habría sido si no hubiera visto que no vino solo, sino con alguien más. Y con alguien más, me refiero a su nueva novia.

Se echo a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron dar, escuchando como el castaño le llamaba a gritos, pero no le importo, solo siguió corriendo, sin rumbo aparente.

Su alma y su corazón estaban deshechos, completamente destrozados.

Días después se ausentaba al trabajo, no llamaba a nadie, no salía de su casa, nada. Se había aislado completamente, definitivamente.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, buscando una solución para acallar el profundo dolor que abarcaba en su pecho, como una daga que clavaba profundamente en su pobre y prácticamente destruido corazón.

No podía soportarlo más, no quería soportarlo más. Por eso tomo la decisión final. La peor y más triste decisión final. Cualquiera que viera el estado del pobre chico, pensaría que se estaba muriendo. Y en teoría lo estaba. Se estaba muriendo de dolor y sufrimiento pensando como su amor nunca podría convertirse en realidad. Siempre sería una triste y vana fantasía.

Ahora que la decisión estaba tomada, solo le quedaba pendiente despedirse. Era obvio que si lo hacía en persona intentarían detenerle y quizá lo lograrían, por eso decidió escribir dos cartas: una para su mejor amiga Lon y sus demás amigos; y por último, una para su querido amigo y amor secreto, Mi-chan.

Escribió y escribió mientras lloraba internamente por lo que le dolía pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus amigos, Lon y quizá Mi-chan. Aunque su amigo no le viera de manera amorosa, si lo hacía de forma amistosa y era obvio que eran grandes amigos, se contaban todo, pero ese extraño sentimiento que comenzó a aflorar en Soraru, hizo que todo se diera vuelta y acabara en ese lío.

Por fin había terminado las dos cartas y las dejo encima de su mesita de luz, esperando que algún día, preocupados por no verlo, decidieran visitarle y llevarse la sorpresa de que se había suicidado por una estupidez.

Pero su decisión estaba tomada y nada cambiaría eso.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, mirando al vacío abismo que le esperaba, una vez que se tirara de allí arriba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos violeta oscuro, mientras el miedo comenzaba a abrazarlo. No quería morir, no quería que su vida terminara de manera tan triste y tonta, pero era eso o seguir sufriendo y en definitiva, lo segundo no era una opción.

Con todo el valor que pudo obtener en ese momento, camino unos pasos más, sintiendo las lagrimas caer cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. El viento movió su cabello por última vez y mientras se caía en la fría oscuridad, pensaba en lo absurda que había sido su vida, y lo absurda que ahora era su muerte.

Y no contaba con que el castaño llorara a mares al leer la triste carta que Soraru le había dejado. Porque el menor creía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos cuando si lo eran, y se había vuelto alguien negativo, sin ganas de vivir, por culpa de la oscuridad de su corazón.

Si, exacto. Todo había sido culpa de la **absurda oscuridad.**

* * *

Lloro, lloro (? ¡MI POBRESITO SORARU! No sé cómo fui capaz de hacerle algo así TvT

Well, tenía ganas de escribir algo de MiSora (Si, Mi-chanXSoraru) los dos mejores Utaites que he escuchado en mi vida. Sé que no va en esta categoría, pero we…

Si les gusto este Drabble, dejen review y ponganlo en favoritos -3-

Bye~

PD: AMEN EL MISORA -3-


End file.
